


spiderbite

by bratyoongi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, aaahhh im rambling its ok! anyway i love spideykook, i just dont want anyone to think its peter/tony at all because its not, its just so fucking weird when people ship peter and tony and i am not at all associated with that, koo is 19 and joonie is 22, ok weirdos i have some really important things to say, this is purely spiderman!jk being mentored by ironman!rm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratyoongi/pseuds/bratyoongi
Summary: kim namjoon is the ceo of mono industries, the world's leading developer of weaponry and technology.jeon jungkook has a spiderbite.





	spiderbite

**Author's Note:**

> please, please comment !! i rlly love this au even though im not a huge fan of this chapter because its kinda just exposition but if i get positive feedback i will continue it!! also im the only one proofreading so lmk if there are mistakes or sumn like that!! please tell me how to improve so i can make this good hehhe

jungkook was only 18 when it happened. finally out of high school, finally on his own, finally accepted into nyu, finally free. things were going seemingly well—fairly good grades, best friend taehyung his only roommate, and he still had time left to himself. and just as he got comfortable, everything began.

 

it started with a spiderbite.

 

headache, sweating, vomiting, nausea, fatigue, increased heartbeat. initially, they thought that _it must have food poisoning, tae, there's nothing else it could have been_ , but the sick only lasted a day. things were different after sleeping it off.

 

keener hearing, faster reflexes, increased strength. something out of a movie.

 

he didn't tell anyone, of course, because nothing was _wrong_ with him. the way he explained it to taehyung was _a weird cold, or something_ , with a promise that things were better. even though they were more than better.

 

everyone knows the story. sudden superpowers lead to a double life and a secret identity. so he followed the formula.

 

it was convenient, really, to have web slingers in new york—what if jungkook was studying in kansas? he knew the city well, and it took months of practice—but slowly he learned, adapted. somehow, he managed his gpa and his crime-fighting side job. somehow, he'd developed a plan, so he could make all his classes and still be the city's friendly neighborhood spiderman, without his roommate (or anyone else, for that matter) finding out. until he did.

 

🕷

 

crawling through the window, jungkook slid off his mask and reached towards the ceiling. wincing when it creaked, he carefully scrambled to his door and pushed it closed from above. turning the lock, he was home free—another day successful and _over_ , and finally it was time to get some much needed—

 

"...kook?"

 

on instinct, he whirled around—poor roommate suddenly mouth-blindfolded and covered in cobwebs. "tae!"

 

"god, i'm so sorry, i thought you were asleep, it's really late and remember, you have that test tomorrow, i hope i didn't wake you—" pulling the webs off taehyung's face, he stopped.

 

"hey, actually, why are you in my—"

 

"you're the spider guy,"

 

jungkook decided not to look down at the _spider suit he was currently wearing_.

 

"what are you talking about? how could i be the spider guy? also, its spider _man_ , by the way, and you know all that shit is computer generated anyways, i—"

 

taehyung pretended he didn't hear any of it. "how long has it been?"

 

and then taehyung knew.

 

🕷

 

the following days were...a lot.

 

_from taehyung:_

_can you lay eggs?_

 

_from taehyung:_

_how far can you shoot webs?_

 

_from taehyung:_

_can you summon an army of spiders?_

 

_to taehyung:_

_im in class_

 

 

 

_to taehyung:_

_no, not sure, no_

 

🕷

 

_incoming call from: taehyung_

 

"did spider boy forget to turn off his ringer?" the gunman laughed, looking up at jungkook, briefcase in hand.

 

too exhausted and far too done to care, he muttered a small _it's spiderman_ , as he lazily wrapped them in cocoons and pulled out his phone.

 

_"911, whats your emergency?"_

 

"hi there, it's spiderman, there was an attempted robbery at the bank on fifth. it's all good now, i just wanted to let you know that my friends, here, are ready to be apprehended," neither the operator or the felons could see him smiling sweetly to himself.

 

 _"oh, um, great? the police are on their way,"_ with that, he hung up and blew a kiss to the robbers.

 

"have fun!"

 

🕷

 

on his way home, he pulls out his second pair of airpods (as a broke college student, it was painful rebuying them), but now he always remembers to web them to his head. a mistake he's not making again. he clicks 'play' on the _voicemail from: taehyung_.

 

"hey, dude, i was just thinking. if you're a superhero, don't you need a guy in the chair? like, if you're running through a burning building, you need a guy with a headset in a chair, fucking, i don't know, surrounded by screens and telling you where to go. i've only known about this for, what, a few days? but i think as your best friend i deserve to be the guy in the chair. unless you have other friends i don't know about? like superhero friends? do you know any other superheroes? is there some sort of secret club? i hope you know you have to answer all of these when you get home. also, we have 2 eggs and the crusts of a loaf of bread in the fridge. please get some fucking groceries while you're out, i don't have money for takeout or postmates or anything. wait, holy shit, what if you went in the grocery store in the spider suit? would you do that? can i drive around with spider-you one day with the windows down? fuck, that would be so cool. anyways, have fun, hope you got all the bad guys today! bye!"

 

🕷

 

taehyung has known for a few weeks now, and thank god, things are more calm. jungkook gets lost in his thoughts, mumbling to himself while opening the apartment door, and doesn't even register the unfamiliar face sitting opposite his roommate on the couch.

 

"kook, aren't you going to greet our _guest_?"

 

he flinches, looking up at someone in a suit—obviously too rich for jungkook to be breathing around.

 

the man stands and saunters, like,  _saunters_ , over to jungkook—extending his hand with a warm, "i'm kim namjoon, of mono industries. and you're 'kook'?"

 

jungkook thought he was tall, but kim namjoon towers over him. he blanks, stutters.

 

"y-yeah, sorry. jungkook. jeon jungkook,"

 

taehyung clears his throat, saving a grateful jungkook by adding, "mr. kim stopped by while you were at class, because you've been selected for his internship! like, congratulations, but i didn't even know you applied, kook, you never tell me anything," he says, pouting.

 

"i-i don't know what to say, mr. kim, i—"

 

namjoon waves his hand dismissively. "no need. let's talk, privately? i want to discuss the details of the program with you,"

 

taehyung shouts a quick _goodbye, nice to meet you!_ and is out the door.

 

"m-mr. kim, i didn't apply f-for an internship, i didn't even know that there _was_ an internship at your company to even apply for, like, it's so cool meeting you and i don't even know how you found my dorm, what the fuck, but i'm really confused, i really, really didn't apply for—"

 

"i didn't ask, _spiderman_ , i know you didn't,"

 

and then jungkook almost faints.

 

"s-sorry, what did you call me? i'm not sp—"

 

a hologram appears above his wrist, a youtube video of jungkook preventing a car crash.

 

"this is you, isn't it?" a cocky smile appears.

 

in the video, jungkook picks up the car, halting it from hitting the train behind him.

 

"that's over three thousand pounds, jungkook—and at least forty miles per hour, did you know that?"

 

jungkook stares, blankly.

 

"you don't need to lie. you can stop pretending. i know who you are. i'm here because i want to mentor you,"

 

and then jungkook actually faints.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
